1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information and communication systems and, more particularly, to a wireless communication system for coordinating information and for providing notifications to a user regarding the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The explosive growth of computers and the Internet has resulted in a vast wealth of information being available to individuals. This has coincided with an increased mobility and pace in everyday life, so that a person can become overwhelmed by an increasing load of information, as well as an increasing number of things to do and places to go. As a result, the ability to efficiently and competently maintain and manage information and tasks can provide a person with a significant edge in society.
There currently exists a variety of devices for storing and managing information such as calendars, to-do lists, and contact lists. The types of devices that can be used to store and manage such information vary widely and include desktop and laptop computers, as well as wireless mobile devices, such as personal digital assistants and mobile telephones. The upside of having so many available devices is that a person has several ways to store information and retrieve information.
However, the downside is that the sheer number of devices ends up adding to the confusion rather than making life easier. It is common for a single person to own a personal computer, a mobile phone, and a personal digital assistant and to use each of the devices to store information. This makes it difficult for a person to keep track of the devices, much less keep track of the information. The problem is even getting worse, as other devices, such as televisions and household appliances, are being equipped with the ability to store information. Coordination of information among the different devices can be a problem.
Another problem is that the devices are passive in that they are generally configured to just store information. For example, a device that is used to store a grocery list generally relies on the user to initiate periodic review of the list and to update the list as items are purchased or as the items need to be added. Thus, the device relies on user initiative in order to be truly helpful. As a result, the users who need the most help—those users who generally need to be reminded to review items on the list—are those who would benefit the least from having such a device.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an efficient way of coordinating and managing information among different devices, as well as a way of assisting users in utilizing such information.